dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorn (The Great War)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Mayzuru, |birth = Sometime before the 700 Age |death = 737 Age |birth power level = 102 |max power level = 3,500+ |pronouns = 己 (おれ) |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Former tribe leader, Super Elite, Soldier in the |organizations = Zorn's tribe (unknown date - 720 Age) Vegeta's tribe (720 - 731 Age) Frieza's Empire (731 - 737 Age) |vehicle = Space Pod |family = Kusa (sister) King Vegeta (brother-in-law) }} Zorn (ゾルン, Zorun) is a in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Zorn's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Zorn in The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War In the first chapter of this story, Zorn was the third tribe leader King Vegeta defeated. Paragus gave King Vegeta counsel on how to defeat Zorn (by poisoning his food and water supplies and thus crippling his army's ability to stand against King Vegeta's own army). After many of his soldiers were poisoned, Zorn could not face King Vegeta in open combat. When King Vegeta and his soldiers arrived at Zorn's settlement, Zorn tried to fight them, but he was swiftly defeated. He was given the option of bending the knee to King Vegeta, and he did so. He later helped conquer Dogom's tribe. In the second chapter of this story, Zorn was a part of the group of guards and advisers who went with King Vegeta to Nappa's main settlement. He watched King Vegeta fight and defeat Nappa and then helped kill Nappa's guards when they attacked the group he was a part of. In the third chapter, Zorn accompanied King Vegeta back to the king's old home, though they found it destroyed by the . He was presumably attacked by assassins later that night, but that was not shown in this chapter. He obviously slew any assassins who attacked him; later, Zorn went with King Vegeta and his guards and advisers to Zhukin's settlement. In Zhukin's tent, Zorn fought against and killed some of Zhukin's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group and listened to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan killed Zhukin. In the fourth chapter, Zorn was first seen with King Vegeta and his war council. He listened as Lascon put forth the strategy to attack the Tuffle capital by sneaking up to it at night and taking the Tuffle city unawares. Zorn countered this by saying that the Tuffles had scanners that would be able to tell if any Saiyans were nearby, and they would raise their defenses at the first sign of an army, making it nigh impossible to penetrate the city. Zorn later fought against General Amanito's army in the battle that took place near the end of this chapter. In the fifth chapter, Zorn was amongst the Saiyan army that pursued General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. Under the order of King Vegeta, he stayed with the king and attacked Shintake Square with the King Vegeta's legion. He fought many Tuffles in the ensuing battle and later protected King Vegeta from Amanito's guards. Later, after it became clear that the Saiyans lacked the numbers to defeat the Tuffles, Zorn, along with the rest of King Vegeta's army, retreated from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. In the sixth chapter, Kusa told King Vegeta a story about how she had wanted to go on a hunting trip with her father and brother Zorn a long time ago. On that hunt, Zorn had been severely wounded, and only the healing abilities of Kusa and her mother had saved him. When King Vegeta opened up to Kusa about his doubts about defeating the Tuffles (due, in part, to the side effects of the herbs Kusa was applying to his wound), she stated that Zorn and the rest of the Saiyans (including Kusa herself) believed King Vegeta was the strongest Saiyan warrior and the only one who could lead them to victory. She later stated that Zorn had told her that they were fighting for their freedom, and asked King Vegeta if that was true. King Vegeta said it was. Later, near the end of this chapter, Zorn was shown with Ocra, Lascon, and a few other Saiyans preparing to ambush a Tuffle food procession outside a city. The Saiyans easily ambushed the Tuffles and slaughtered them. Noting how effective the element of surprise was (especially considering the fact that the Saiyans were outnumbered by the Tuffles by quite a bit), the trio and their soldiers considered going back to King Vegeta to tell him the good news, though Lascon noted that the more they ambushed the Tuffles, the less effective that tactic would be. Zorn and Lascon then listened to Ocra as she outlined her plan to sneak into the nearby Tuffle city in plain sight. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Zorn was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. He suggested that they use stealth attacks to take on the Tuffles; Nappa disagreed with him and Lascon agreed with him. Later, he was given command of a Saiyan army and sent to a different location on the planet to wage war on the Tuffles. King Vegeta sent Layeeck with Zorn to keep Zorn safe (King Vegeta didn't want anything happening to Kusa's brother). Later, Zorn was seen leading a force with Layeeck at his side. They hid in some tall grass and then ambushed a Tuffle patrol, killing all of their foes while taking minimal casualties. Later, Zorn tried to do another ambush attack on a different Tuffle patrol force. This time, however, the Tuffles used their proto-scouters to turn the ambush onto the Saiyans. Led by Viros, the Tuffles soon sprung up and attacked the Saiyans from all sides. Layeeck and Cyleria protected Zorn as they trio retreated from the scene. Most of Zorn's army also escaped with him. In the eighth chapter, Zorn led his Saiyan army against Solitarn's Tuffle army. He and Layeeck ran across Solitarn on the battlefield, and soon the two of them began to fight him. Due to his energy-powered armor, Solitarn was able to briefly overpower both Zorn and Layeeck and was about to kill them when Cyleria appeared and hit Solitarn with an energy blast that melted much of his armor. This caused his energy-powered armor to fail and his strength to drop drastically. Solitarn then threw a grenade at Cyleria, forcing her to dodge and allowing him to run away. However, he did not get far, as Zorn teleported in front of Solitarn, broke the Tuffle commander's arm (when he tried to punch Zorn), and then killed him by sticking an energy dagger through his skull. After Zorn killed Solitarn, a Saiyan messenger came running over to him and relayed to him the news that King Vegeta had been captured by the Tuffles. This shocked Zorn and forced him to order a retreat from the battle, despite him personally killing the opposing side's commander. At the beginning of the ninth chapter, Zorn was arguing with Lascon about how to rescue King Vegeta when a Tuffle holo-recording device appeared before them. Zorn, like the other members of King Vegeta's war council, watched the message on that device relayed by their king himself. In the message, King Vegeta asked his war council to come to the Tuffle capital to negotiate a peace treaty between the Saiyans and Tuffles but to not bring any guards with them. After the message finished, Zorn stated that it was obviously a trap - the Tuffles wanted to lure all of the Saiyan leaders to them and then assassinate them. He did not know how they would be able to assault the Tuffle capital, but after Lascon came up with an idea, all of the Saiyans left with him. Kusa wanted to go too, though Zorn didn't want his sister to take part in a dangerous battle. Despite his pleas, Kusa refused to listen and stated that she was going with Lascon and the others to free King Vegeta no matter what. Zorn later went to the Tuffle capital with the rest of King Vegeta's war council and army and fought an army of Tuffles there. For much of the battle, he stayed with Dogom, and the two shredded their way through ranks of Tuffle soldiers together until Zorn was hit by a sniper's shot. Dogom jumped away to kill the sniper, but Zorn was moderately wounded, and what happened to him thereafter was not revealed in this chapter. Near the beginning of the tenth chapter, Layeeck told King Vegeta that Dogom and Zorn hadn't set out with their armies back to their old posts yet (they had abandoned these posts to rescue King Vegeta in the previous chapter). Zorn was later seen with Layeeck, Cyleria, and his army facing off against a Tuffle force. He, Cyleria, and Layeeck were shown transforming into . Later, Zorn and his army were shown attacking a Tuffle city and hunting down fleeing and hiding civilians. Zorn and his army in particular attacked the Tuffle underground bunkers in this chapter, killing all of the hiding Tuffles who would have otherwise survived the night. Overall, Zorn participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in his Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, some Saiyans were shown to be rioting in the streets of the Saiyan cities (for they wanted to fight, and with the Tuffles gone, they had no one to fight but themselves). Zorn and Paragus killed some of the agitators with energy attacks, but looked uneasy as they saw many onlookers jeering at them and seeming to want to join in on the fighting. Zorn later went to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and helped conquer the planet for the . He killed many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Zorn, along with the other Saiyans, received armor from the Arcosians. Later on, Zorn told Gichamu that the artifacts he had come across in King Vegeta's palace were old war items from the Saiyan-Tuffle War that King Vegeta kept so that he would never forget that terrible war. He explained what the Tuffle portable scanner was, and continued to talk to Gichamu about it as the scene closed. Gichamu took what Zorn told him to heart and later used that Tuffle portable scanner as the inspiration for the Planet Trade Organization . Techniques * * * * * * * * * *Ki Sword Trivia *The reason why Zorn has such a prominent position in King Vegeta's palace in the anime of ''Dragon Ball Z is explained in The Great War, as Zorn's sister is King Vegeta's wife. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Canon Respecting Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Son Category:Leaders Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Characters with ki Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors